Les fantômes de Noël
by Sortilege
Summary: Le soir de Noël tout est possible, Heero va l'apprendre à ses dépens, mais est-ce un mal ? Un petit OS sans prétention mais qui vous fera passer un bon moment j'espère.


Disclaimer : pas à moi !!!

Couple : 1x2

Type : romance de noël

Rating : K

Un petit OS sans prétention, je sais même pas comment j'ai eu le temps de faire ça aujourd'hui !

* * *

Heero rentra chez lui en soupirant. Il aurait préféré travailler ce soir mais Lady une ne l'avait pas entendue de cette oreille. Néanmoins, ça lui aurait évité la confrontation avec Quatre et Duo qui avaient tenté par tous les moyens de le faire se joindre à eux tous pour le réveillon de Noël.

Les années avaient beau passer, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas que Heero ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce genre de choses stupides et sans intérêt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de thé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses collègues s'acharnaient à vouloir le rendre plus sociable. Qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien leur faire ? Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le plan de travail, attendant que l'eau finisse de bouillir.

Depuis que la guerre était terminée et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous à bosser pour les Preventers, pas un jour ne passait sans que Duo ne lui tombe dessus pour lui proposer des tas de trucs comme des sorties ou des dîners. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire ! Les yeux toujours fermés, il revit comme dans un flash les yeux déçus de l'américain lorsqu'il lui avait opposé un énième refus pour ce soir et sa gorge se serra. Il chassa bien vite cette vision en secouant la tête et remercia mentalement la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler doucement.

Il se versa sa décoction, cadeau de Quatre lui semblait-il. Au moins un cadeau utile. Cela allait peut-être faire enfin passer son début de migraine. Il s'installa dans son salon, lumières éteintes et bu à petites gorgées la boisson chaude et reposante.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte mais un bruit le tira de ses rêveries. Alarmé, il se redressa aussitôt, son arme à la main. Il devinait une silhouette dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il s'y dirigea lentement, ne voyant pas qui cela pouvait être. Comment l'avait-on trouvé ? Seuls ceux qui bossaient avec lui savaient où il habitait. Est-ce qu'il aurait été repéré ? Par son passé et son travail, il ne s'était pas fait que des amis.

_ Qui est là ?

_ … …

_ Montrez-vous ou je tire !

Son bras ne flanchait pas et il s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque la voix qui lui parvint le fit stopper net tout mouvement.

_ Bonsoir mon garçon.

_ O … Odin ? Vous … vous êtes mort !

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il regarda son ancien mentor s'avancer lentement vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ En effet mon garçon.

_ C'est … c'est impossible.

Heero souffla sa dernière réplique, se demandant si il dormait encore. C'était simplement impossible, toutes les lois de la physique universelle s'accordaient sur ce point. On ne revenait pas d'entre les morts !

_ Rien n'est impossible le soir de Noël Heero.

_ Pou … pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Son bras se baissa. De toute façon, comment tuer un fantôme ? Et puis, il n'avait rien d'hostile. Enfin, à première vue.

_ Je suis venu te faire comprendre quelque chose que je n'ai pas su te transmettre du temps où je vivais encore.

_ Et … c'est quoi ?

_ La façon de suivre ton cœur.

Heero se rembrunit. Lui aussi il allait lui pendre la tête ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Viens avec moi, tu comprendras.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, un souffle de vent ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon et Odin l'emporta par là. Ils volaient. Non, non, ça c'est aussi c'est impossible ! Heero ne comprenait plus rien. C'était incroyable. La seule explication plausible était qu'il était en train de rêver. Oui, voilà, c'était ça. Il rêvait.

Ils se « posèrent » devant une petite bicoque qui semblait abandonnée au milieu des bois. Tout était silencieux et sombre. Odin posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui signifiant de garder le silence puis ils entrèrent. Heero ne vit rien au départ, mais l'endroit lui semblait familier. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et il eut alors le choc de sa vie quand Odin le fit entrer dans une petite pièce. La seule qui semblait chauffée et qui était éclairée par quelques bougies ici et là.

Sur le seul lit de la pièce, lui. Lui avec quelques années de moins. Il était allongé là, blessé et, semble-t-il, inconscient. A son chevet, un jeune homme agenouillé, les mains jointes sur le matelas et sa tête baissée dessus. Duo priait. Heero sursauta lorsque sa voix s'éleva doucement. Il tourna la tête vers Odin. Il se souvenait vaguement de ça. C'était le soir de Noël, des années plus tôt. Duo et lui avaient été envoyé en mission ce soir là, mais lui avait été gravement blessé et Duo l'avait ramené et soigné. Il n'en avait plus que de rares souvenirs mais il le savait car Quatre lui avait tout expliqué après qu'il se soit réveillé et que Duo l'ait ramené à la base.

_ Il ne peut pas nous entendre ni nous voir.

Rassuré, Heero s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. La voix de Duo, qui n'avait pas encore muée, lui retourna le cœur. Elle était si suppliante, si triste. Il priait de tout son cœur. Heero était bouleversé. Il ne pensait pas que Duo puisse être si … Si quoi ? Chassant de sa tête les pensées qui commençaient à poindre, il se concentra sur le natté.

_ Je vous en prie. Il ne doit pas mourir. Pas lui. Seigneur … pas lui. Pitié. Heero … guéris, je t'en prie. Reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens. Ne me laisse pas … Reviens …

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'américain et Heero sentit ses propres yeux le piquer. Il regarda Odin, incrédule.

_ Il a l'air de tenir à toi ce petit.

_ Hn.

_ Il prie très fort pour que tu t'en sortes.

_ Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Si je suis encore vivant c'est que mes blessures n'étaient pas si graves.

Odin secoua la tête mais il gardait espoir. Heero comprendrait. Il avait échoué une fois car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller au bout de son enseignement, mais cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

_ Regarde encore.

Duo s'était légèrement redressé et avait posé une main sur son front. Il semblait contrarié. Il se releva et partit dans la petite pièce d'eau, il en revint avec un gant de toilette humide qu'il lui passa sur le front. Son double gémit et fronça les yeux.

_ Chuuuut Heero. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je ne laisserai pas la Mort te prendre.

La voix de Duo était si douce, si réconfortante. Heero sentait son ventre se contracter, son estomac était noué mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son double sembla se calmer au contact de la main de Duo sur sa joue. Il retomba dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

_ C'est bien parce tu es inconscient que je peux te toucher comme ça, tu m'aurais tué si tu avais été réveillé. Tu dois guérir Heero, tu ne peux mourir, tu as encore trop de choses à faire, à apprendre. Un jour tu seras heureux, tu vivras comme tu n'a jamais pu le faire. C'est une promesse que je te fait. J'y arriverai, je ne renoncerai pas. Tu auras une vie normale et pleine de joie. Alors reviens, reviens Heero. Seigneur …

Duo se remit à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus, toute la fatigue et la tension accumulée lors de la mission se déversèrent le long de ses joues.

_ Odin … j'en ai assez vu.

_ Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ?

Heero ne savait pas trop mais … il voulait partir. Il le devait, c'était vital.

_ Je ne … je veux partir d'ici …

_ Est-ce de voir ton ami Duo dans cet état qui te trouble tant ?

_ Duo n'est qu'un collègue, un équipier.

_ Tu te mens à toi-même. Il est plus que cela mais tu refuses d'ouvrir ton cœur. Écoute-le. Que te dit-il ?

_ Je …

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa respiration se bloqua. Est-ce que …

_ Je crois que … je tiens à lui.

_ C'est bien mon garçon. Allez, ne nous attardons pas, tu as d'autres choses à voir ce soir.

_ Comment ça ?

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Heero se retrouva à nouveau dans son salon.

_ Je vais te laisser maintenant, tu as vu ce que tu devais voir avec moi. Prend soin de toi mon garçon.

_ O... Odin, je … merci.

Sur un dernier sourire, le fantôme de son mentor disparut comme il était venu. Heero s'assit sur le canapé comme un automate. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Sûrement, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un énorme bruit retentit. Ça venait du toit. Il sortit en courant, ne prenant même pas garde au froid.

D'un coup, il manqua de se faire écraser par une masse sombre tombant du toit. La masse en question se remit péniblement sur ses jambes tout en grommelant. Heero regardait, complètement ahuri, la personne devant lui. Alors là, non seulement, il rêvait mais en plus il devrait vraiment aller consulter un psy et de toute urgence. Odin encore, lui au moins il l'avait presque considéré comme un père mais … J ?

_ Que faites-vous là ?

_ Ah Heero ! Odin est déjà passé rassure-moi ? Non, parce que déjà que j'ai raté mon arrivée alors si en plus je suis pas à la bonne heure …

_ Heu …

_ Allons 01, secoue-toi et répond enfin !

Les réflexes de soldat encore ancrés en Heero le firent réagir instantanément. Il se redressa et ses yeux se glacèrent.

_ Pardon Professeur, oui Odin est déjà passé.

J se morigéna. Il ne devait pas lui parler comme ça. Il était là pour corriger son attitude et rattraper ses erreurs avec son soldat parfait.

_ C'est bon Heero, détend-toi. Je suis là pour corriger des petites choses. Odin voulait que tu suives ton cœur mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller au bout. Quant à moi, j'ai parfaitement réussi, j'ai atteint mon but. J'ai annihilé tous tes sentiments et … je m'en excuse, Heero.

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! Sans vous je n'aurai jamais pu gagner cette guerre !

_ Non. C'est grâce à tes amis que tu as gagné cette guerre.

_ Mais …

Heero secoua la tête. J n'allait pas bien du tout. Décidément la mort ne lui réussissait pas.

_ Tu vois, je pensais que les sentiments seraient des entraves pour toi, alors je t'ai appris à les canaliser et à les faire disparaître. Mais j'ai eu tort. Je m'en veux terriblement quand je vois celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu n'arrives pas à affronter ce que tu ressens alors tu enfouis tout ça en toi. Mais tu sais que tu ressens, tout au fond de ton cœur, tu sais que tu as des sentiments. Tu viens d'en avoir un aperçu avec Odin.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème. Je suis toujours un soldat, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

_ Faux Heero. Tu es un soldat qui maintient la paix, c'est bien différent que de te battre pour l'obtenir. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être aussi rigide aujourd'hui. Allez viens, on y va.

_ Où ?

J ne répondit pas mais un tourbillon de vent souleva la neige tout autour d'eux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison magnifique, illuminée du sous-sol au grenier et entièrement décorée pour Noël. Des chants et des rires s'en élevaient, de la fumée sortait de la cheminée et Heero mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la maison de Quatre. Alors cette fois, ils étaient dans le présent ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable. Duo s'avança un peu sous le porche et posa ses mains sur le muret. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Quatre qui lui posa son manteau sur les épaules. Il y laissa ses mains, tournant Duo vers lui.

_ Nous allons passer à table Duo.

_ Ouai.

_ Je suis désolé mon ami mais je crois qu'il ne viendra pas cette année non plus.

_ Je sais, oui.

_ Il serait temps que tu … passe à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Non. Je ne peux pas renoncer. Je lui ai fait une promesse Quatre. Je lui ai dit que si il survivait, il aurait une vie heureuse, je dois tenir ma promesse.

_ Mais c'est toi qui souffres là !

Duo fit un pauvre sourire à Quatre et rentra à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Trowa retrouva son amant, toujours sur le perron de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Heero écoutait religieusement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils se faisaient autant de souci, pourquoi Duo se donnait-il autant de mal pour lui ?

_ Quatre. Tu devais aller chercher Duo et comme tous les ans, c'est toi que je retrouve là, seul, à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas.

_ Duo refuse d'abandonner ses espoirs. Je veux le soutenir.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'en faisant ça, tu le confortes dans son utopie. Heero est comme il est, il ne changera pas.

_ Mais Duo l'aime tellement ! Pourquoi ne le voit-il pas ? Nous allons encore passer le repas devant une assiette vide ! J'en ai marre Tro. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas droit au bonheur eux aussi ?

Trowa prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

_ Je sais mon amour. Moi aussi j'aimerai les voir aussi heureux que nous. … Allez rejoignons les autres.

_ Oui. Je t'aime Tro.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Ils rentrèrent et la porte se referma sur eux. Sans que J n'ai besoin de l'en convaincre, Heero s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le salon et ses occupants. Ils étaient tous là. Les trois qu'il avait vu, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, les sœurs de Quatre et leur famille respective. Les enfants jouaient autour du sapin et les adultes s'installaient à table. Il y en avait en effet une assiette vide au bout de la table. Heero avait compris ce qu'elle signifiait et à voir la tristesse de Duo quand il posait ses yeux dessus, il sentait son propre cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna vers J et celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

_ Tes amis ne perdent pas espoir mais ils souffrent, surtout Duo.

_ Duo m'aime ? J'ai bien entendu ?

_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il fasse tant de choses pour toi ? Il t'aime comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Ce jeune homme a un cœur énorme. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme lui.

J ne dit plus rien, laissant son élève réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment il peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

_ L'amour ne s'explique pas Heero.

_ Oui mais … nous sommes si différents. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

_ Lui ne pense pas comme toi.

_ Je ne sais pas … c'est si étrange tout ça.

_ Je t'ai montré ce que tu devais voir. Rentrons.

_ Mais … je …

_ Non Heero, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je dois te ramener.

Et à nouveau son salon. Heero se tourna vers J, il était en colère. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait aller les retrouver. Il voulait aller voir Duo et … Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si J l'avait laissé aller les trouver ? Il se calma, il comprenait pourquoi J ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il n'était pas prêt, il lui manquait des données.

_ Je vois que tu te calmes ? Tu as compris ?

_ Oui, pardon J.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Fais-moi plaisir, oublie tout ce que je t'ai appris pendant ton entraînement, ouvre ton cœur. Au revoir Heero.

_ Au revoir J. Merci.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'était vite acclimaté à cette drôle de soirée. Il avait eu droit au passé et au présent, il se doutait bien que le futur ne tarderait pas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir cette fois-ci.

Brusquement, des flammes jaillirent dans sa cheminée et une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut devant Heero. Il sursauta et recula par réflexe. Cette personne, il ne la reconnaissait pas et elle lui semblait nettement plus hostile que les deux premières.

_ Heero Yuy. Qu'as tu fait de ta vie ?

C'était une femme mais sa voix était glaciale, froide, presque sans âme.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Une des personnes dont tu as gâché la vie par ton aveuglement.

Heero se dit qu'il était mal barré, vraiment. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais elle semblait très remontée contre lui. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui prit le bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit étrange.

Il y faisait froid, il n'y avait pas de lumières et d'étranges silhouettes se dessinaient autour d'eux. Il comprit enfin où il était, un cimetière ! Des pierres tombales alignées tout autour d'eux et un peu plus loin, une tombe vide, un cercueil à côté et quelques personnes rassemblées autour.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Ça se voit non ? C'est ton enterrement Heero.

_ Quoi ?!

Affolé, Heero regarda autour de lui, il courut jusqu'à la tombe et posa ses yeux sur l'inscription. L'épitaphe était en effet à son nom mais la date … Ils étaient donc bien partis dans le futur, mais pas si éloigné que ça en fait, à peine quelques années. Toujours sous le choc, son regard se posa sur les personnes présentes. Il y avait là tous ses équipiers et leur famille, même Réléna. Il y avait surtout Duo. Debout, les yeux rouges mais vides, il semblait perdu, sans vie. Tout le monde le soutenait mais il ne les voyait même pas.

_ Tu n'as pas gâché que ta vie Heero en refusant de lire dans ton cœur.

_ Duo ?

_ Oui sa vie et la mienne aussi.

La femme attrapa sa capuche et la repoussa, découvrant une tête brune aux cheveux courts.

_ Hilde ?!!

_ Oui, Hilde. Tu as gâché ma vie Heero. Si tu n'avais pas existé, Duo et moi aurions pu être heureux ensembles. Je pouvais lui offrir tout ce que toi tu lui refusais sans même le savoir. De l'amour, une famille, une vie normale. Mais tu étais là et il ne voyait que toi. Il ne vivait que pour toi. Si au moins, tu lui avais rendu cet amour, ou au moins de l'affection, de l'amitié, j'aurai pu me détourner de lui, te le laisser si j'avais su que tu le rendais un peu heureux. Mais de le voir si dévasté tous les jours, je n'ai pu me résoudre à l'abandonner et je suis restée près de lui, refusant tous les prétendants qui venaient à moi. J'ai fini ma vie seule, sans personne auprès de moi, parce que Duo tel que tu le vois là, debout à côté de ta tombe, il ne pense qu'à une chose, te rejoindre. Et il le fera, oui, dès que nous aurons le dos tourné quelques minutes, il mettra fin à ses jours pour te retrouver.

Heero se laissa tomber sur les genoux, sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Non. … Je ne savais pas Hilde, je ne veux pas ça, crois-moi. Il doit vivre, il ne doit pas faire ça à cause de moi, je ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice, il est tellement plein de vie, il est tellement … Duo … non, pardonne-moi, je t'aime …

Heero pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais quand les derniers mots franchirent ses lèvres, il releva violemment la tête et fixa Hilde. L'aura maléfique qui semblait l'entourer depuis le début avait disparue et elle lui souriait.

_ Je vois que tu as compris. C'est bien, alors tout ce que tu as vu peut-être changé. Le futur n'est pas immuable tu sais, il est ce que nous en faisons. Tout dépend de toi. Ne me déçois pas. Je compte sur toi Heero.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparue et Heero, toujours à genoux, se retrouva de nouveau chez lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se releva en vitesses, enfila un manteau et attrapa les clés de sa voiture. En moins de vingt minutes, il fut chez Quatre. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, minuit moins cinq. Juste à temps. Il se précipita dehors, une boule au ventre mais tellement d'espoir dans le cœur et frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps, elle s'ouvrit sur Quatre qui sursauta en reconnaissant la personne devant lui. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise et il mit un moment avant de se reprendre. Un merveilleux sourire illumina son visage.

_ Duo ! C'est pour toi.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit entrer Heero dans le hall d'entrée. Que ses amis aient de l'intimité oui, mais quand même un peu de chaleur. L'américain arriva demandant à Quatre qui était là mais sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit Heero. Quatre ne s'attarda pas, il s'éclipsa en silence pour expliquer la situation aux autres, histoire que personne ne vienne les déranger.

_ My god ! Heero ?

Heero sourit et s'approcha lentement, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, mais il avait peur. Il tendit ses mains tremblantes vers les joues ravagées de larmes de Duo et les essuya tendrement. Il se rapprocha encore et tout doucement, le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne bougeait toujours pas, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il vivait. Ses bras ballants le long de son corps, il laissa Heero le prendre contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, savourant chaque seconde de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Ils entendirent à peine l'horloge du salon sonner les douze coup de minuit.

_ Joyeux Noël Duo. Pardonne moi d'avoir été si long à comprendre.

Comme si il n'attendait que ça, Duo referma ses bras sur le japonais, son corps secoué de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir mais, pour la première fois, il s'en moquait éperdument.

_ Jo … joyeux Noël Heero.

Le brun s'écarta légèrement et le fixa avec tout le sérieux du monde, Duo attendait, ne sachant pas ce que voulait Heero. Il vit avec une certaine appréhension les lèvres du japonais s'ouvrirent.

_ Je t'aime Duo.

Duo se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes dévalaient ses joues et il hoquetait, peinant à reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots.

_ Je t'aime aussi Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo parvint à se calmer et il rompit l'étreinte pour regarder son amour, lequel avait les yeux bien brillants également. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était trop beau. C'était un miracle.

_ Tout est possible la nuit de Noël mon ange.

Duo lui répondit par un sourire tendre et Heero posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur souffle se mêlèrent et leurs mains se perdirent sur leur corps. Dans l'ouverture menant au salon, quelques têtes passèrent et sourirent devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Sur un dernier contact, les deux amoureux se détachèrent enfin.

_ Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

_ Non. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi.

_ Alors reste avec moi pour toujours.

Heero le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ Pour toujours …

* * *

_ Quatre ?

_ Oui, mon amour ?

_ Tu n'y est pour rien bien sûr ?

_ Et bien ... tu te rappelles notre mission dans cette réserve indienne aux Etats-Unis ?

_ Oui ...

_ Le sorcier de la tribu avait une décoction de plantes très intéressantes, parraîtrait qu'elle permet de se plonger dans son subconscient, de découvrir ce qu'on est vraiement au fond de nous, tout ça quoi ...

_ Quatre ! Tu es incorrigible !

_ C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

* * *

Voilà Joyeuses fêtes !!!!

Bisous


End file.
